Cansado ¿De ella?
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: "Estoy cansado de Marinette Dupain-Cheng"/ De inmediato, sintió un agudo dolor en su pecho y sin querer escuchar ni una palabra más dicha por su novio Adrien a su amigo Nino, ella huyó.


Marinette estaba detrás de una pared, con una mano puesta en su pecho ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Debía ser una equivocación, un error, una malinterpretación, pero...

Las palabras de Adrien se sentían frescas en su mente.

 _"Estoy cansado de Marinette Dupain-Cheng"_

Esas mismas que cuando las oyó. De inmediato, sintió un agudo dolor en su pecho y sin querer escuchar ni una palabra más dicha por su novio Adrien a su amigo Nino, ella huyó. Provocando que, actualmente este detrás de una pared sintiendo su propio mundo derrumbarse.

Adrien no la soportaba, se había convertido en una molestia. Su novio que creía que la amaría para toda la vida, la detestaba. Se había hastiado de ella.

¡No lo podía creer!

Lagrimas que pensó que no iban a salir. Salieron, estrujando su corazón en un intermitente dolor.

 **...**

Unas horas después, el celular de Marinette sonó, al ver que era Adrien; no contestó, pero al sonar de nuevo y de nuevo. Lo hizo con pavor como se notaba sus manos temblorosas al tomar su celular.

— Hola, Marinette —Repuso amablemente, el mismo chico que le dijo a su amigo que estaba cansado de ella— ¿Cómo estás?

— Hola... —Contestó, sin animo.

— ¿Estas bien? Te oigo un poco apagada.

Ella se sintió más deprimida ¿Era tan buen actor? ¿Por qué se escuchaba tan preocupado?

— Estoy bien —Su voz salió más dura de lo que esperaba— ¿Qué pasa?

— Bueno, e-es que esta noche tengo algo que decirte...

Esas palabras y como las había dicho, le ocasiono un escalofrió recorrer su piel.

— ¡Estaba nervioso! ¡De seguro porque va a terminar conmigo! ¡Y no sabe cómo me lo tomare! —Se dijo, mientras Adrien la invitaba a cenar al restaurante más elegante de Paris. Ella acepto valientemente, sabiendo que esa sería su final.

 **...**

— Te ves hermosa.

Marinette trato de que sus palabras no le afectaran. Eran engaños, eran solo eufemismos para aliviar la situación que iba a generar. Era como abrir el paraguas antes de la lluvia.

Esa rosa que le entregó, esos ojos que le brillaban al mirarla. No significaba nada. Ya sentada en la mesa donde iban a cenar, tomó su copa de agua, bebiendo un trago tratando de aliviar el nerviosismo, la dejó y agarró con fuerza su vestido con sus manos.

— ¿Que me tenías que decir? —Espetó "¡Quería terminar rápido con todo!"

— Bueno... —Su mano se llevó detrás de su nuca y se rasco nerviosamente.

Marinette se mordió los labios.

— Porque no pedimos primero... —En eso hizo una señal al mozo, pero antes de que pudiera llegar. Marinette cerró los ojos con fuerza como sus puños.

— ¿Que desean...

¡La tensión la estaba matando!

— ¡Termina conmigo de una vez! —Su voz salió en un grito. Sus ojos se abrieron, al oír su voz en un chillido.

Los comensales, los mozos y todos los que estaban ahí, miraron en su dirección por semejante grito. Adrien y el mozo estaban con los ojos abiertos y en segundos, el mozo lo dejo los más solos que ese lugar podría brindar.

— ¿Marinette?

La susodicha, sentía sus ojos cristalizados.

— Eso viniste hacer ¿No es así? —Se sentía tan deprimida— Te escuche, te escuche hablar con Nino, le dijiste que estabas cansado de Marinette Dupain-Cheng —Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre sus mejillas, sus ojos azules, tristemente miraban a Adrien— ¿No lo niegas? ¿De verdad dijiste eso? ¿No escuche mal?

— Dije eso... —Confesó, dilatando los ojos de la joven— ¡Pero no es lo que crees! —Refutó al instante.

— ¿No me soportas? ¿Me consideras una molestia?

— No es lo que crees, dije que estoy cansado de Marinette Dupain-Cheng, pero...

La susodicha a cada minuto se sentía peor, no quería escuchar esas palabras de vueltas, dichas por él. Sin poder soportarlo más, se levantó de la mesa, sin parar de llorar, pero antes de que pudiera marcharse, su muñeca es tomada por Adrien.

— ¡Es porque quiero que tengas otro apellido!

Ella lo miro desconcertada. "¿Qué?"

— Suéltame —Al segundo, pidió sus dientes apretados, tratando de no observar a su alrededor, su cara estaba roja por la vergüenza al ocasionar ese bullicio en el restaurante.

— ¡No! Si hubieras seguido escuchando, hubieras sabido que el apellido es...

— ¿Cuál? ¿Tsuguri? —Articuló con desdén ¡Quería irse! ¡Ahora!— Por favor, suéltame Adrien...

— El mío, Agreste.

Marinette se quedó paralizada, viendo como su todavía novio, hincaba una rodilla en el suelo y sacaba una cajita de su bolsillo.

— Te amo —Declaró— ¿Te casarías conmigo?

.

.

.

¿Cuál fue su respuesta?

En unos meses, ella cambiaría su apellido para ser... Marinette Agreste.


End file.
